1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gas removal devices, and more specifically, to an apparatus which will evacuate exhaled carbon dioxide and excess introduced oxygen from the face of a patient who is having surgery.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many surgical procedures require that a patient lie supine on an operating table, possibly under the influence of anesthetics. In surgical procedures involving the face or head of the patient, an "operating tent" is constructed whereby surgical draping material is suspended over the head of the patient to prevent contamination of the operating site, while providing sufficient room for the surgeon to access the operating site. One of the problems inherent in using an operating tent is the build-up of carbon dioxide which has been exhaled by the patient in his breathing. Another problem is the potentially dangerous build-up of oxygen which has been introduced to the patient via nasal prongs or face mask. The most common method of removing these gases from the patient's face is the use of a mask to cover the nose and mouth area. As previously noted, such masks may also be used to deliver oxygen or other gases to the patient, as well as remove exhaled gases. Examples of such masks are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,895,172; 5,012,805; 4,265,239; and 4,770,169. However, all of these face masks must have gas lines attached to them, and the gas lines, as well as the size of the mask, can restrict access by the surgeon to the patient's face for surgery. Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,049, in which a shield with a suction tube connected thereto extends across the chest of the patient for removing smoke which is created during electrocautery surgery. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,691 discloses a moveable panel having openings therein which can draw gases away from the face of a patient. However, the assembly is quite large and inflexible.
Thus, it would be desireable to have an apparatus that removes gases from the face area of a patient without restricting access to the patient, that is easily maneuvered to convenient positions, that supports draping materials away from the patient's face, thereby reducing potential claustrophobia in the patient, and that has disposable elements which can be easily replaced to prevent cross-contamination between patients.